


Cactus Juice

by CampyGlampy



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Concerts, F/F, Hammocks, Lesbians Cuddling, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampyGlampy/pseuds/CampyGlampy
Summary: Gigi has never been to a music festival before, and rule number one is probably not to get high off your ass, and lose your friends while looking for cheesy fries.But if you break rule number one, you may get rescued by a cute girl who makes tasty lemonade and has a stunning smile.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87





	Cactus Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I think writing Crygi is keeping me sane in quarantine ahhh. This goes out to all the babes who didn't get to go to music festivals this year! :(

The grass felt really nice in between Gigi's toes. Really warm, but not very soft. Grass was soft, right?

Wait, where were her shoes? She came here with shoes. But now it was just grass.

Gigi stopped and looked down at her feet, and they seemed to be someone else's. They were very far away and her toes were painted bright orange.

Bright orange was her favorite color, and Jaida had picked it out for her.

Jaida. Where was she?

Gigi looked up then, seeing a sea of people milling around her. The sky was blue, the sun began to dip a bit, and some smoke rose into the last dredges of clouds. The plumes carried scents of cooked chicken and greasy fries. 

Gigi wanted greasy, cheesy, fries. Is that what she was just doing? She blinked at the sky for what could have been seconds or minutes ir hours when someone bumped her shoulder, sending her to her knees.

"Watch out, you high-ass bitch!" 

Gigi stared at her hands on the grass, realizing that woman had been talking to her. She flushed hotly at being so obviously fucked up, but started panicking harder when her hands began to melt like ice cream into the grass.

"Ah! Hah....hnnn." Gigi moaned, knowing she needed to stand up and be normal, and not get tripped over. But her hands--!

"Hey, are you okay?"

The voice was very close, right in her ear but Gigi was intent on ignoring it. She had too much to focus on right now.

Where was Jaida? Where was Nicky? Where were her cheesy fries and hands?

"Hey. Let's stand up, yeah?"

The voice still! Gigi jumped a bit when a hand gripped her arm gently, and she blurted, "I'm not a cop! I mean, are you a cop? I'm not high."

The voice laughed and it wasn't malicious or mean at all-- it reminded Gigi of windchimes actually. Windchime laughter.

"I'm not a cop. And sure, you're not. But let's get you off the floor before you cause a traffic jam." The hand tugged at her, and Gigi muttered, "We aren't in a road though."

When Gigi stood and finally faced the person peeling her off the floor, her tummy did somersaults. Maybe it was from the drugs Nicky had passed out, or maybe this girl just had that affect.

This girl had the brightest smile Gigi had ever seen. It was so big and so cute and so kind.

Her eyes squinted as she giggled at Gigi's long pause of studying her, but didn't snap at her or hurry her along. Gigi wondered if she understood her somehow, through her silent haze.

Gigi couldn't stop her hand from carefully stroking the girl's hair--it was voluminous and pretty, the color of pennies and tied into two buns atop her head, while the rest fell in waves around that big, cute smile.

"I like your hair." She muttered softly, twirling her finger in it as the girl just smirked, letting Gigi have her way.

"Thank you. I grew it myself." She quipped.

Gigi gasped. "Like. On your head."

"Yes!" The girl laughed and Gigi liked how it sounded. A lot. "Do you have friends here? Do you know where they are?" 

Gigi jolted. Jaida and Nicky! Where were they? She gripped the girl's arm a bit intensely, and felt the familiar anxiety creep in. "N-no, I think I'm lost. I lost them." Her breathing was a little choppy, and the girl could tell.

"Hey, hey. That's okay. We will find them, don't worry." She soothed. "Can you come to my trailer for a minute and drink some water with me?"

Gigi was a little confused--how would water help her find Nicky and Jaida? And did this girl know them? It was all very overwhelming, but this stranger seemed to have a plan.

Gigi chanted a saying "stranger danger" in her head silently five times before the girl waved at her again. "Hey sweetie! Let's get you sat down. Whatever you took earlier looks to be knocking you on your butt."

Gigi felt like she was walking on a tight rope as the girl grabbed her hand and started walking. Gigi wasn't sure if they'd been walking for five minutes or five hours when she finally saw the girl's face turn to her again.

"We're here!" She chirped. Gigi liked her voice a lot. She wondered if it would be weird to ask her to sing or something. Like a concert. Isn't that what Gigi was doing? Attending a concert? She was pretty sure of it.

  


Gigi blinked as she looked around what was in front of her. A tiny yellow trailer stood in front of them, draped in twinkle lights and colorful garlands. A couple pink plastic flamingos stuck from the matted grass around the trailer.

"Welcome to Casa de Crystal!" The girl cried out happily, and Gigi hummed. 

"Who's Crystal?" 

The girl laughed in that charming way again. "Oh! It's me! I'm Crystal. What's your name, sweetie?" She reached for Gigi's hand, and the taller girl realized that she liked it. She liked Crystal.

"My name is Gigi, but I like when you call me sweetie." She just allowed the thought to bubble out, and thankfully the girl giggled in response.

"Nice to meet you, Sweet Geege. Here, take a seat and I will grab you some water." Crystal led Gigi to a lawn chair that might be a little too low. Gigi made a small _'oof'_ sound as her knees nearly met her chest.

Gigi looked around after watching Crystal hop into her her trailer. Gigi almost followed her, but became distracted by the people crammed closely to the trailer. 

Other trailers were lined next to where Gigi sat, but none of them were as cute as Crystal's.

Crystal. Jaida. Nicky.

Hopefully someone would come back. Gigi started squirming and nearly ran after a girl who walked by who had Nicky's haircut, but definitely wasn't her--but would she lead her to Nicky?

Gigi felt like if she looked at her legs or feet again, something might start melting. She missed Crystal already, she was a good distraction from her weird high. She was also really cute and nice to listen to.

Gigi closed her eyes and audibly whined as the Earth seemed to spin faster.

"Oh good! You didn't run off." Crystal suddenly said, popping her head out of the trailer. She made a sigh of relief as she made her way to Gigi with two water bottles. "Here!"

Gigi took the water and it cooled her throat, and also seemed to focus her to this task at hand. Drink. She could do that.

Gigi still felt a little panicky, like she wasn't sure what she should be doing. "Do you know where my friends are?" Gigi asked, probably for the second or even third time. She couldn't remember.

Crystal frowned and looked apologetic. "No, I'm sorry I don't. Hey, do you have your phone on you?"

Her phone! Yes! Gigi patted down her hips and even her chest frantically as Crystal giggled. She found it and handed it to Crystal since she asked for it.

Eventually Crystal coaxed Gigi into giving her the passcode, even though Gigi told her she might have embarassing things on her phone, but she couldn't remember.

Gigi was staring at one of Crystal's flamingos intently, wondering why it was staring back at her when Crystal said, "Hi! Is this Nicky?"

Gigi jumped and looked around, wide eyed. Was Nicky here? Where?

"My name is Crystal. I found your friend near the food trucks and she looked pretty lost. I brought her to my trailer to sit and drink some water before anything happened." Crystal paused, listening for a moment before putting the phone on speaker.

"--told her we would go get her food but she wouldn't listen. And then she just ran off! She didn't even have shoes on!"

"Nicky!" Gigi cried, leaning torward the voice. "I got lost."

Nicky laughed on the line. "So I heard. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Crystal is very nice." Gigi paused, and whispered into the phone, "And very pretty."

Nicky and Crystal both laughed and Gigi wondered if she wasn't sneaky or quiet enough.

"Are you okay waiting there until your high goes down or do you want me to come get you?" Nicky asked. "What I gave you won't last very long."

"I want to stay." Gigi said, flashing Crystal a smile. The grin she got in return was blinding.

"Alright then, baby." Nicky couldn't hide the soft smile from her voice.

"If you do want to check on her, Nicky, we are sitting outside of a yellow trailer with flamingos a little to the left of the foodtrucks. I will text you my number too, just in case." Crystal offered. Nicky agreed on the line.

"I think I owe you a shot after this, Crystal. Thank you for snagging her."

"Make it a tequila one, and I will take you up on that." Crystal said and Gigi decided she liked listening to her talk to her friends and get along. She liked Crystal a lot.

Crystal was handing her phone back then, and encouraging her to drink more water. Gigi did so, but choked on it a bit because she stared at Crystal too long.

Crystal giggled warmly and offered her a roll of paper towels. "So are you a big Frock Destroyers fan?" Gigi blinked at that.

"Who?" 

"The band who is playing tonight! The headliners? Do you remember that you are at a concert?" Crystal said kindly, touching one of Gigi's hands. The taller girl blushed.

"I just kind of agreed to come, I really don't know many of the musicians playing, I just had never been to a festival before." Gigi admitted, a little embarassed. Crystal shrugged, and Gigi was fascinated by the tiny cactuses hanging from her earlobes. They matched the orange and green eyeshadow around her hazel eyes.

"That's okay! I'm kind of the same. I like camping and stuff like that, but I'm not super into mosh pits and big crowds. My friends are down in the front row right now, they like to be in the action." Crystal hummed, looking thoughtful. "I just like making cute festival foods and drinks! Like pink guava lemonade and gummy worm pudding cups!"

Gigi gasped softly. "I wish those were real."

Crystal laughed the hardest she had yet, her eyes scrunching up adorably. "They are real, Gigi! I have some in the trailer! Hold on, I will bring you some right now."

\--

Gigi was very glad that she met Crystal. She was pretty sure she loved her. It might've been the drugs, but maybe Crystal was just that perfect.

Gigi sipped on the lemonade that Crystal brought her, not really caring that she was staring. Crystal kept smiling and winking at her, so she figured it was okay. She was just really nice to look at.

Crystal's cheeks were all pink and tan and peachy and glittery. Her pointed nose was dusted with little tan freckles. She was curvy and looked strong, and her thighs were something to behold. 

"What are you thinking about, Sweet Geege?" Crystal asked, chewing on a gummy worm. Gigi blanked, not sure how she could just say "I was thinking about your delicious looking thighs." 

Gigi's eyes shot to something right next to the trailer, that she hadn't really focused on until now. "You have a hammock!" 

Crystal nodded. "We sure do! We thought it would be fun for the trip. My friend Lux passed out in it last night. Good thing she didn't puke in it." She giggled airly. "Do you wanna sit in it?"

Gigi grinned. "Can I?"

"Of course!"

Crystal helped Gigi into the hammock, and she knew she looked pretty foolish and clumsy but Crystal was good at not making her feel bad. For anything.  
Gigi tried to lay still in the hammock, staring up at the blue sky and not seeing Crystal, which was an issue for her.

"You too, now!" She demanded, and Crystal laughed. She grabbed at Gigi's arms and pushed herself in rather skillfully, without the both of them tumbling out.

Gigi realized how close they were when she could smell Crystal's sunscreen and something a little like apples. It was intoxicating to Gigi's high state.

Crystal wove a hand under Gigi's hips and the taller girl was content. She felt like she could sleep, but also knew how jittery the drug made her. She was happy just to be this close to Crystal.

"Crystal."

"Yes, sweetie?" Her voice tickled Gigi's ear, and she could feel her cheek rest on her head.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Gigi blurted, then blushed immediately.

Crystal stroked Gigi's arm and she was silent for a few beats.

"No. No girlfriend, either. Girls are more my type, really." She said softly. Gigi wasn't positive, but she felt Crystal's heart beat faster against her back.

"M-me too. Girls, I mean. My type. Them. Girls." Gigi winced at how dumb she sounded, and felt her hands trembling like they always did when she got even the slightest bit nervous. She didn't want to freak herself out, she knew she was high at least, but didn't want to convince herself to leave and get lost again.

"Hey, you're okay. It's okay." Crystal soothed, one hand grabbing Gigi's trembling digits. "Let's just relax and look at the clouds, yeah?" Crystal suggested. Gigi was thankful, she was sure her mini upcoming meltdown had just been curbed by Crystal. She seemed pretty pro at handling those under the influence.

Gigi did as she was told and watched the clouds. It was edging into evening, with the sky still bright but the venue casted in shadows as the sun began to set.

Crystal squeezed Gigi's hand, and she felt like maybe they were on a boat together sidling down a river somewhere. It was lovely.

"You smell like vanilla cookies." Crystal whispered. Gigi smiled, threading their fingers together. In the far off distance it seemed, booming music played and people were shrieking. But Gigi was perfectly content. 

Gigi turned her head slightly, and felt a hand on her jaw. She could see coppery hair, wisps of it caught in the evening breeze.

"Do you think. Uhm. We could...kiss?" Gigi murmured, turning so she could see Crystal's hazel eyes. They were crinkled in a grin, her cheeks pink and warm.

"Yeah. We can."

Crystal tipped their lips together, and Gigi shivered as she tightened their hand hold. Gigi had never felt such soft lips, or ones that tasted like lemonade like that. When Gigi sighed loudly, dramatically, happily, Crystal snorted in laughter against her and it was lovely.

"That was a good kiss, Sweet Geege."

"Yeah." Gigi whispered, kissing Crystal's nose and cheek and chin, until she heard that melodic giggle again.

Crystal wrapped both of her arms around Gigi's hips, and the closeness and warmth made her eyes slide shut.

The last thing she saw was bright blue sky and she smelled apples, and tasted lemonade on sweet lips. The warmth lulled her out of conciousness.

\--

"Gigi? Hey, Gigi! Wake up, girly!"

Gigi jolted awake, seeing the sky dark and a girl with feline eyes and bright white hair staring down at her.

"Nicky!"

Nicky smiled and hugged her, Gigi's slight body swinging from the movement. Wait, where was Crystal?

"Are you sober, honey?" Nicky asked, pulling away and cupping Gigi's jaw. Gigi nodded, no longer feeling the gumminess in her limbs or numbness in her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Crystal took good care of me."

Nicky helped Gigi to her feet, slightly wobbly. Gigi perked up when she saw Crystal's firey copper hair, settled near one of her lawn chairs. She could spot Jaida, too, smiling around a pink lemonade.

"Yeah, Crystal is a sweetheart." Nicky agreed. "Sleeping Beauty is alive, everybody!"

Jaida and Crystal cheered, standing to envelope the noodle-legged Gigi. Gigi definitely leaned into Crystal a bit more than necessary.

"Girl! We thought we were gonna have to alert the authorities. How dare your high ass walk off like that!" Jaida cried out. Gigi grimaced apologetically.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" 

"You're just lucky that this little angel got to you before some creep did." Jaida continued, cupping the back of Crystal's head as she flushed prettily.

"It is a jungle out there, even for someone sober." Crystal said breathlessly. Her eyes flicked to Gigi's and she smiled in a small, private way that made Gigi's toes curl.

"Do you want to come lay down at the trailer, Gigi?" Nicky asked, playing with the ends of Gigi's hair. "Jaida and I are gonna go down to the stage, but if you'd rather we not--"

"You are always welcome to stay." Crystal blurted, then smiled nervously when everyone trained their eyes upon her. "I mean. If you want company, if you need more rest."

Gigi smiled brightly and reached for Crystal's hand. "Yeah. I would like that a lot."

"You sure? I feel bad that you haven't seen any of the concert today." Nicky murmured guiltily.

"It's only Friday evening! We have all weekend. We can always walk past the food trucks to see the stage." Gigi explained. She shot Nicky a look as if to say _'Please leave me with this cute girl already!'_

Nicky smiled slyly. "Well, alright. You better text me if you need anything!" She wrapped Gigi in a hug and Jaida took a turn as well, giving her a friendly butt smack for good measure.

Crystal gave them each a waterbottle of her lemonade, spiked with vodka, and they were on their way.

"Your friends are really nice." Crystal said softly, plugging in the twinkle lights around the trailer now that it was dark. Gigi settled into a lawn chair and smiled softly.

"Yeah, they are awesome. Are your friends coming up soon?"

Crystal checked her chunky, bright yellow watch. "It is still early for them yet. Even though we got the trailer here last night before the show even began, they trudged back here at like 1 am. I don't even know what they were up to, really. Nor do I know how they have the stamina for it!" She plopped into a chair and stretched like a cat. Gigi had to tear her eyes away as a sliver of tan skin peeked above her waistband.

Crystal rested her hands on her head, and just looked at Gigi with those sweet, dark eyes. They always looked a little mischevious, like she knew something that Gigi didn't.

"Uhm, listen, about earlier--" Gigi began, not really sure why. Maybe just to make sure it wasn't a dream?

"Yeah?"

Gigi rubbed her arm and smiled gently, hoping her feelings were seen through her awkward nature. "Ah, sorry for being so loopy in the hammock. I was being weird."

"Oh." Crystal looked a little surprised and maybe disappointed. Gigi realized how it sounded when she saw her face.

"Not that I regret it! The, you know. Uhm. I just was weird the whole time, so thank you for taking care of me." Gigi slapped her thighs in exasperation. "Ugh. Sorry, I'm talking in circles." She looked up sheepishly as Crystal leaned against the trailer door.

Crystal smiled gently. "You are a sweetheart, Gigi. I really like you." She tilted her head, and Gigi marveled ar the little yellow lights catching in her eyes, making them sparkle. "Do you like me?"

"Yes." Gigi blurted, standing quickly and crossing to where she was. Shs almost reached for her, but felt a little too nervous.

Crystal seemed to read her mind, and reached out to stroke Gigi's honey blonde hair. Gigi watched her carefully, and then Crystal tugged on her hip gently, a mere suggestion.

"Do you wanna lay down? On an actual bed?" Crystal said softly, her face close enough that Gigi could see a tiny beauty mark on her forehead. God, she was cute.

"Oh. O-okay. Yes."

The inside of Crystal's trailer was just as colorful as the outside. Bright orange tapestries blocked the windows to prevent the summer heat, and bottles of colorful alcohol lined the kitchenette area.

It felt like a tiny home, decorated with paintings and picture frames small enough to fit in Gigi's hand. It was perfect.

"Here we go." Crystal led them to a room at the end of a hall, taken up mostly by a bed. There were some decorative pillows shaped like rainbows and clouds tossed atop a turquoise comforter. It was all very Crystal.

"Can I get you some more water? Or food? I didn't even ask how you feel after you woke up." Crystal guided Gigi to the bed, who laid on it rather stiffly.

"Uhm, no. I'm okay."

Crystal hummed, and plopped with a poof on the plush bed spread. She flung off her flip flops and turned to face Gigi once again.

The two girls watched each other for a moment, a silence hanging in the air. Gigi shuddered as Crystal brushed a stray hair from her forehead. Crystal's hand was warm and soft on the side of Gigi's neck, cupping it gently.

Gigi sighed through her nose when Crystal shuffled onto her belly and extracted her hand. "Now I get to show you one of the reasons I don't mind staying in the trailer."

Crystal shifted to her knees, fiddling with the cloth blinds until they rose up, filling the room with light. "Look!"

Gigi just had to roll onto her belly too, to see what was through the large window. She gasped softly, a smile spreading on her face.

Gigi could see the concert from here, the jumbo-tron, the lights, the crowd. It was a great view from afar, and Gigi hadn't even known that the trailer was pointing in the correct direction for it. "This is awesome, Crystal! Way better than getting jammed up in that crowd."

Crystal laid back down so their shoulders touched. Gigi boldly leaned against her, feeling her soft curves against her side.

They watched as the band played and the music was a thumping boom in their ribcages even from afar. Gigi giggled as Crystal hummed along and waved her feet back and forth. She felt her cheeks warm when Crystal tapped her fingers along Gigi's arm to the beat. Her nails were painted lime green.

"Hmmn. This is nice." Crystal murmured, her cheek resting on Gigi's shoulder. Gigi willed her trembling to stay at bay as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Yeah." 

Crystal moved slowly, her face tilted towards Gigi. Gigi stared at her full pink lips, and found herself leaning in. Crystal made a small pleased noise as their lips met, all soft and shy.

"You taste good." Crystal whispered, kissing Gigi deeper, a hand resting on her hip. Gigi rested on her side, letting Crystal move over her and hold her.

Gigi's hands met Crystal's hair, her fingers deftly undoing her buns and letting her curls fall loose. Crystal chuckled against her mouth quietly.

Gigi felt like she could kiss Crystal for hours to the distant music outside. She could smell Crystal's apple shampoo and feel everything soft and warm about her.

Eventually Gigi broke away, a little breathless, and stared at the ceiling. Crystal tucked her head beneath her jaw, her arms encircling the taller woman tenderly.

"Please tell me you live nearby to here." Crystal whispered. Gigi giggled and stroked Crystal's arm.

"Yeah, and you?"

"Yes. I want to take you on a date after this. Is that okay?" Crystal punctuated with a kiss to her throat.

"More than okay. I would love that." Gigi tried not to sound too eager, but she was. It was obvious.

Crystal and Gigi held each other and watched the rest of the concert. Crystal played with Gigi's blonde locks and stroked her back until she practically purred.

Even though the summer heat made contact a little too hot, Gigi still tangled their legs together and relished the closeness. Crystal kissed Gigi's closed eyelids like it was a sacred thing as she began to doze off.

"Good night, Sweet Geege."

"Good night, Crystal."

Gigi felt herself falling asleep with Crystal's arms wrapped around her, and knew she was very happy to have decided to come to the festival.


End file.
